


【Elementary】随性二则

by Orange_SE



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_SE/pseuds/Orange_SE
Summary: 石井御链×JoanElementary×杀死比尔
Kudos: 1





	1. 一面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 石井御链×Joan  
> Elementary×杀死比尔

她们长着一样的脸，有幸有过一面之缘。

那个女人独自走进来的时候，她有一些惊讶，但随即却愣住了。  
“哦，我们长的真像，就像是照镜子一样。”女人感慨之后脱掉了上衣扔在椅子背上，“医生，我这里受伤了，”女人向她展示着自己肩上的枪伤，“麻烦了。”彬彬有礼的态度和她经常遇到的那些不挂号就来治伤的混蛋一点也不一样，过于温和的笑容让她怀疑这女人是不是有先天性无痛症。  
“你挂号了吗？”  
“没有。”在这个街区，谁会挂号呢？  
她就知道。Joan Watson叹了口气，放下手中的水杯，走近那个女人，准备帮她取出子弹，谢天谢地不是贯通伤。  
“不，不需要麻醉。”女人说道。  
屋子里许久没有人说话，Joan专注于手头的工作，女人在直到她结束缝合都没有叫疼，只是皱着眉，所以没有先天性无痛症，是的，没有。  
女人没有立刻离开，而是坐在了值班室的椅子上，饶有兴趣的盯着她看。  
“你离开之前会杀了我吗？”她瞥了一眼女人手里的刀，刀柄上那几朵淡秀的白花漂亮极了。  
“我为什么要杀了你呢？”女人注意到了她的视线，“很好的刀，只可惜不是服部半藏的。”  
“服部半藏？”  
“是的，服部半藏，这世上最好的刀匠。”女人说话的时候并不与人直视，Joan大概能够确定了她的日裔身份。  
屋子里许久没有人说话。  
Joan歪了歪头，决定继续喝咖啡，毕竟她现在可是在值夜班，咖啡必不可少。  
“你一点也不紧张。”  
“我为什么要紧张？”Joan指了指女人的肩膀和腰上的枪，“我打不过你，而且跑不掉，你已经说了不会杀我，我为什么要紧张呢？”  
“你相信我会言而有信。”  
“我不知道你叫什么，更不知道你要去哪里，你为什么要杀我？”Joan耸耸肩。  
“我们长的一样。”  
“那么你更不应该杀了我。”Joan搅了搅咖啡，“你喝水吗？”  
“哦，不了，谢谢。”女人捞起那件黑色的上衣，那件衣服上有些地方有些发暗，Joan真的不想知道那是什么，“你穿着这件医生的大褂真的很好看。”她学着Joan刚才的样子歪了歪头，“看来我应该试试穿纯白的衣服。”  
“我们长的一样不是吗？”  
“你给一个和你长的一样的人治了伤，而且这个人多半不是什么好人。”  
“我是个医生。”  
“我差点忘了，你们是有原则的那种人，”女人凑近了一点，读着她胸前的名牌，“Joan Watson。Joan，Joan，”女人念了两遍她的名字，看起来心满意足，“再见啦。”

多年之后，她在那个犯罪界女王的关押处看到了自己的巨大画像，某种意义上来说，她被震惊了，而Jamie Moriarty歌剧一样的招呼方式让她觉得有些不舒服，但她忽略了这个。  
“你不知道我会为了爱做出什么事来。”当她听到这里，当年的那个女人忽然就闯入了她的脑海。  
“你，认不认识，”她说到一半，惊觉向Moriarty打听人是个糟透了的选择。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”她连忙否认，然后没有再提起这个。

之后她和Moriarty多次碰面，有时候剑拔弩张，有时候，奇异的，她们会聊点什么。某一次，Moriarty被歇洛克用手铐拷在了暖气管道上，等着格雷森警长逮捕她，由于该说的话都已经在之前说完，三个人相对而坐，半响无言。  
“My dear Joan，”Moriarty的语调很低，但却不会让人怀疑她现在在打什么鬼主意，“我一直以为你有着一个孪生姐妹什么的。”她坐在暖气片上，手握着那根限制了她自由的暖气管，“这句话我一直想说，毕竟有个人和你长的真的一模一样。”  
“我确信Watson没有你说的什么孪生姐妹，而长相，哪怕是同卵双胞胎，一样会有差异。”歇洛克说道，“对吧Watson，”他看了一眼身边的伙伴，惊讶的发现这世上居然还真有这么个人。  
“她还活着吗？”Joan问道。  
“你见过她。”Moriarty哈哈的笑，“这可，真的让我惊讶，而且，你居然知道她是干什么的。”  
“曾有过一面之缘，她的职业我并不清楚，”Joan回答，“不过还是能够猜的七七八八，一个杀手，对吗？”  
Moriarty点了点头，“她死啦。”  
Joan没有说话。  
“你不想问问她怎么死的吗？”  
“无论何种死法，她都已经死了，不是吗？”Joan摇摇头，“她那把刀很漂亮。”  
“可惜不是服部半藏的刀。”Moriarty说道。  
现在Joan知道那个女人是怎么死的了，“她穿着纯白的衣服吗？”  
“是的。”  
现在她没有什么想要去知道的了。  
“石井御莲。”Moriarty说道，“你不知道她的名字吧。”  
日裔，她猜对了。  
“我去看看警探他们来了没有。”她站起来，拍了拍歇洛克的肩膀，走出了那个房间。

fin.


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复习S02E04，突然冒出来的一个小段子。

Graham偶尔会来拜访。

这最开始是个秘密，直到某一次Joan回家，看到Sherlock和Graham坐在客厅沙发上沉默相对，甚至都没察觉她的进门。

那次的道别几乎可以算得上是尴尬。

Joan对Graham的拜访感到好奇，但她最终克制住了自己的好奇心，那些问题可能太过隐私了些。

可Joan没想到的是，Graham在那次之后，居然不再刻意避讳她。他的拜访带着些程式化的感觉，每半个月左右会来褐石屋一次，在这里呆上一个小时，然后告辞离开。

几次之后，Joan发觉Graham很少开口。

而Sherlock，他偶尔会像是她第一次遇到时那样和Graham坐一会儿，更多的时候，他在干自己的事情，并不去理会Graham，就好像Graham是安格斯，是Clyde，是，这屋子里本来就有的随便什么玩意儿。

“你确定这样真的好吗？”某次Graham离开后，Joan终于忍不住询问，“他，我是说Graham，他是不是需要个心理医生什么的？”

Sherlock看了她一眼，摇了摇头，“不，不需要。”

“你确定？”Joan问道，“我觉得……”

“Watson，”他的语气有些严肃，尤其相较平时来说，“心理医生对他没用。”

“可是……”是了，他该怎么和心理医生讨论自己如何杀人的呢。

“如果你关心他，那么下次Graham来的时候，你可以和他谈谈。”

“这会不会……”

“你了解发生过的一切，而他又默许了你的在场，那么你觉得和他谈论这些还有什么问题吗。”

Joan想了想，这段谈话没有继续下去。

“喝点什么？”她询问道。

那男孩——或许现在应该叫青年——礼貌的对她笑了笑，“冰水就好。”他在沙发上坐得笔直，双手平放在膝盖上，拘谨，但是至少到目前，倒还没有什么防备的意思。

Joan给他倒了一杯水，然后，在他对面的沙发上坐了下来。

Graham瑟缩了一下，但又立刻将背挺得更直。

Sherlock该死的又对了。

“所以，”Joan的语气很轻柔，“Zack还好吗？”

“他很好。”提到弟弟，Graham的表情放松了下来，他的眼角不自觉的带出了笑意，“我已经成年了，所以现在我是他的监护人。他现在迷恋上了篮球，NBA的比赛每场不落。”

“哦，这可真不错。”Joan点头，换了个坐姿，她将自己的双手从扶手上放下来，自然地落在大腿边，“佩利现在还和你们生活在一起吗？”

Graham摇了摇头，嘴角的笑容里带了些讽刺和苦涩，“她拿了遗产就离开了。或许这样是最好的。”

“我很抱歉……”

“不必，”Graham说道，“我的姨妈曾经想要我们和她生活在一起，可是，对我来说，Zack就够了，其他人……”他停顿了一下，但已经足够Joan明白他的意思了，“我去看了Abigail，她在狱中精神还算不错，老实说，这是我第一次去看她，很艰难，但是，”他的眼眶有些泛红，“但是那感觉很对。她在期盼着我去看她，而我让她等了太久了。”

“她不会怪你。”

“正因为她不会怪我……”Graham自嘲的笑了笑，“我其实在想，如果我真的晚下手了一点，让佩利来……是不是她就不必……”他抬手示意Joan让他说完，“我设想过很多次，如果一切重来，是不是一切都能改变，可最后我不得不承认，我仍会在佩利之前下手。她能等的起，而我……我不能让Zack有任何危险。我注定成为杀人犯。”

“这，”Joan想说这不是Graham的错，可Abigail的存在让她这句话根本说不出来。

“我不后悔杀了他。但是我伤害了Abigail。”Graham平静了些，“她保护了我。”

Joan并没有答话，显然Graham其实只是需要有个人听他说话。

“两天前我做了个梦，噩梦，关于，那男人的，但是我没有像往常一样恐惧。”Graham说道，“我梦到了Abigail，她在我面前杀了他——在梦里，然后我醒来，决定去看Abigail，隔着玻璃看她为了没能保护好我而哭，然后我坐在这里，和你们诉说这一切……”Graham揉了下眼角，“我已经足够幸运了。”

Joan只觉得心酸，“会好起来的。”

“或许会，或许不。”Graham对着Joan微笑，“我和别人永远不一样。我可以装成平常人，但是，我知道我实际上是什么样子。一个杀人犯，一个受害者，一个歇斯底里的疯子，一个自怨自艾的蠢蛋。”

“Graham……”

“不，Joan。我能叫你Joan吗？”他在得到回答后继续说道，“他已经毁了我。因为如果没有他，我不必受伤的。我的姨妈现在和我说话的时候很注意，她很小心的选择措辞，她骗自己相信我不是凶手，可她的态度，好像我会随时再杀人，又好像我时刻需要安抚毯。而不知道这些事的其他人……和那些正常人呆在的每一秒钟对我来说都是一种变相的折磨，因为这一直在提醒我，我已经失去了那么多，而且，未来一定还会因此失去更多。”

“你太悲观了。”

“我只是终于接受了现实而已。”Graham说道，“我知道你会说每个人都会遇到不完美什么的，可是，不一样，那些正常人总是更骄纵，更自我，他们很难真的去理解伤害的含义，因为他们经历的伤害其实算不上什么，那些小问题不会真的摧毁他们。只有就算所受到的伤害可能并不相同，但仍然只有被伤害过的人才会真的理解受害者，”他指了指Joan，“你——我们，是这世上最好的共情者。”

“我不是受害者。”

“你也不是一直顺遂。”Graham选择了委婉的修辞。

Joan有些惊讶了，她下意识回头去看Sherlock。

“他没有和我说什么。”Graham解释道，“是我猜出来的。”他对着Joan微笑了一下，“他只是和我说他不是一个好的榜样，而你，你能够让我成为一个更好的人。”

“你真的和他这么说了？”关上门，Joan走回客厅，走到正在摆弄Clyde的Sherlock身边。

“我要先向你道歉，我在这之前没有征求你的同意，但鉴于你和我询问过他的状况，所以我认为你对我的做法不会反对。我只能帮助他认清现实，而你能帮他解决更多。Watson，作为一个人类，你有着独特的智慧，”Sherlock大方地承认了，并且依旧不吝赞美，“善良，聪明，富有同情心和行动力，而且对感情的理解比我要深刻得多。鉴于Graham不能完全和心理医生畅谈的事实，我认为由你来做他的担保人是最好的选择，就像是Kitty一样，你能够给于他们我给不了的帮助。”

Joan笑了笑，将Clyde从Sherlock手中拿过来，“就像是你和阿尔弗雷多？”

“虽然我之前复吸了，但如果有机会的话，我仍会尝试去做担保人。”Sherlock说道，“这种责任的存在对于担保人来说也是一种良性的促进，它能让人更好的审视自己。”

Clyde缩回了龟壳里，Joan将它放下，“Graham会好起来吗？”

“在你的帮助下，他会的。”Sherlock说道。

Joan想到了Graham在谈到弟弟时的样子，温柔，欣慰，自豪。他的确会拼尽全力让自己变得更好。

而一个更好的未来总是会让人想要微笑。

“有Kitty的消息吗？”又过了一会儿，Joan突然问道。

Sherlock没有回答，只是摸了摸Clyde的龟壳，Joan叹了口气，转换了话题，“你要喝水吗？”

“请给我倒300ml。”Sherlock说道。

Fin.


End file.
